I Could Never Let You Go
by wild1247
Summary: Charlie starts drinking and when he hurts Bella, who will be there in her time of need? And if it's Edward, will she take him back? Or not?


A/N: Ye, I'm in a bad mood so that's why this is so depressing. Sorry. Reviews are optional, duh.

Bella opened her eyes. Another school day. Ugh. Couldn't life cut her some slack? She pried herself out of bed. Sure she wanted to sleep but she wanted to get out of the house even more. She grabbed a towel and some cloths, took a quick shower, got dressed and sped downstairs before Charlie could wake up. She hurriedly made a bagel and gobbled it down without even tasting it. She heard footsteps upstairs and knew Charlie was awake. Damn. She put her plate in the sink, shoved her shoes on, grabbed her bag and lurched out the door. She had the car started before Charlie had gotten down the stairs. She got to school and parked in her usual parking lot. It then occurred to her that she had actually gotten through the morning without thinking once about…well…him. She still couldn't bring herself to say his name.

Bella walked to her first class, Math. Mike met up with her in the hall,

"How are you?" he asked. _What a stupid question _I though. How could he actually ask me that!

"Fine" I replied. Kicking myself mentally.

"You look pretty today" he said. _Pfff, loser! I look a wreck! I have ever since he left!_ . I wanted to get away from him I didn't like where this was going…

"Thanks" I answered. Then there was silence while we passed a Biology class.

"So…wanna catch a movie Friday night?" he asked.

"Erm, no, sorry, I have plans…maybe some other time" _doof_.

"Oh, what are your plans?" He wanted to know. _Nothing concerning YOU_ I thought once again. He was really getting on my nerves considering the fact that he asks me that at least once every week. He was happy when…when he left.

They had arrived at Bella's class so she didn't have to tell Mike any of her made up plans. Whooptido. She sat down and began to day dream. Suddenly Mr. Becker's ruler came down hard on her desk, making her jump a foot in the air and snap to attention. The rest of the class snickered.

"Miss Swan, I asked you a question" Mr. Becker said, forcing himself not to grind his teeth.

"Oh" Bella replied. She looked at the equation on the bored and started doing it mentally in her head. Mr. Becker obviously didn't catch that and took it as she didn't know the answer,

"Well, Miss Swan, if you can't pay attention and figure out this simple math problem I think your parents might have something to sa-"

"534 remainder four for question one" Bella cut him off. Mr. Becker stiffened and turned to look into the teachers' book. He glared at her once before writing her answer on the bored. Bella glared back. There was murmuring in the chairs behind her then, and she went back to doodling.

After Math she had Biology. She had gotten numb towards the seat next to her. She no longer noticed it, so Biology went by fast. After Biology she met Jessica at Math and they walked to lunch together. Bella just got a slice of pizza, an apple and bottle of water. She wasn't feeling very hungry. Jessica sat across from her and they were deep in conversation when suddenly Mike piped in,

"Hey, Bella what happened to your arm?" Mike and Jessica and Angela (who was sitting across from Mike) all looked at my right arm that was holding my apple. I quickly put the apple down and hurriedly reached to pool my long sleeve down to cover up the big purple bruise. When they all continued to stare I said,

"It's nothing really, I just fell down the stairs". They all shrugged and went back to talking except Angela. She looked at me suspiciously but when I wouldn't meet her eye she went back to talking. _That was close_ I told myself. I have to be more careful.

As the day ended I drove home. I didn't tell them the real cause of my bruise. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Charlie would find out somehow in this small town and I would be a goner. As I went through the door I saw Charlie appear around the corner with a beer bottle. Another one. He leaned against the wall, eyes red and drooping with beer dripping from his chin,

"What are YOU doing here?" he slurred, taking another swig of beer. I kicked my shoes off and glared at him,

"I _live_ here, dad" I said. He sneered and then I heard Billy's voice from the t.v. room,

"Hey Charlie! Get your ass in here!" he sounded drunk too. My eyes widened _I better call Jacob_ I though. I dropped my bag and rushed over to the phone, dialing quickly. He answered on the second ring. He sounded tired,

"Hello?"

"Jake!"

"Bella? Bella! Whats wrong?"

"Billy's here, him and Charlie are…drunk I duno what to do" I said. Charlie turned to me, his eyes filled with furry. I knew what was coming.

"I'll be right over Bella" he said. But I wasn't listening, I was trying to find a way to get around Charlie without him hurting me.

"Bella?" I heard from the phone but I didn't say anything I just hung up.

"Charlie…" I put my hands up and tried to calm him. He came closer, and closer. He raised his beer bottle and I had no where to go. The kitchen was to small and Charlie blocked the entrance. Charlie raised the bottle obove his head and it came smashing down on my head. I felt the glass break and my eyes went to the back of my head. I felt myself crumple and fall. I knew I should try to get up and stay awake but I didn't want to. I just wanted to rest.

Jacob POV

I burst through the door just to see Charlie standing over Bella with a broken beer bottle. _Shit_ I cursed. I came up behind him and took it from his hand. He was too drunk to realize what was happening. He balanced himself on the table and I rushed around him to Bella. She was laying sprawled on the floor, sharp broken glass sprinkled all around her. I picked her up without effort and turned to go out the door. I'd deal with Billy and Charlie later. First I needed to get Bella to the hospital.

I dropped Bella off, giving the nurses all the true details and then I slipped away back to her house to go talk to Billy and Charlie. I arrived at her house and hopped out of my car (that I handmade) and stalked up to the door. I knocked and no one answered, so I opened the door and stepped in. Billy and Charlie were passed out. Billy was on the couch and Charlie was sprawled on the floor. I shook Billy and he awoke slightly,

"Billy lets go" I said. He didn't seem to know who I was at the moment but he came with me anyway. I helped him up and put his arm around my shoulder, supporting most of his weight. I brought him home and let him rest. Now to deal with Charlie.

I went back to Bella's place to help Charlie. He was still passed out on the floor. I moved him to the couch and I removed all the alcoholic beverages from his house. Then I went to stay with Bella.

Bella POV

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a big pair of topaz eyes filling her vision. She wasn't startled. She knew exactly who that was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A tear traveled down her cheek. And he was back.

Jacob POV

I started up the stairs but smelled that oh familiar scent. Vampire. I more like flew up the stairs this time. I followed the revolting smell all the way to room 302. Bella's room. I burst the door open and there he stood. His face was only centimeters from Bella's and he slowly roused as I walked up to him, careful to keep my distance.

"What the hell are you doing here, bloodsucker" I growled. How dare he show up after months without warning or some kind of sign! He shouldn't have come back at all!

"Calm down, Jacob" he said, putting his hands up as a calming gesture.

"I am calm!" I almost yelled, my hands shaking. Ok maybe not so calm, "you don't have the means to show your face here you bastard!" I yelled.

"Bella needed me" Edward said softly.

"She's needed you for MONTHS!" I shouted this time. Bella's eyes flew open and we both turned our attention to her. No one spoke. Bella's eyes went from Edward to me then back to Edward. My fists were shaking violently now. How dare he come back! How dare he show his fugly face here! How dare he come back to Bella! Bella of all people! Edward's face twisted in pain, and I knew he was reading my mind. _Serves you right you bastard! If it weren't for you she would never be in this mess!_ Then he spun around to face me. His anger finally breaking through,

"This was all Charlie! It had nothing to do with me!" he yelled.

"You could have been with her," I said calming down some, " You could have prevented it". And it was the truth, he could have…but he didn't. Bella's eyes closed again and she took deep breaths

"stop" she said. Edward and I both looked at her. Her eyes opened and she said, "I don't blame anyone. If anyone it should be me. I must have done something to make him act this way, and I must have done something to make Edward leave. I know I have. Because I've stayed up for hours at a time each night convincing myself I've hurt you" she almost whispered. I swear, if Edward could cry, he probably would be right now. He leaned down toward, " _No_, Bella, no. Don't you dare blame yourself. I did what I thought I had to do. You needed a normal life and I wasn't about to just take it away from you. So…so I left. Hoping you would move on and find someone who could offer you a real life" he explained. Bella looked down at the sheets,

" I guess it's a little late for that" she said. Edward nodded, still looking at her with that pained face. Good lord, what a bunch of crap. Bella can't possible be buying this _can she???_ Ugh. I felt like I might throw up. Edward turned to me,

"If you don't like it then just get out" he said sourly.

"Fine" I answered, I've had enough, " I think I'll do just that". With that I turned on my heel and began to exit the room.

"Jacob!" Bella called. I spun around. I'd do anything for that voice, "Jake…i…. thank you" she said, and I knew she meant it. I could tell, "Thank you so much" she finished. I nodded once and then left. I couldn't wait to spread the new news. The _Cullens_ were back.

Bella POV

As Jake left I felt a pang of sorrow. He took care of me and I just…let him go. I looked down at the sheets. I could feel Edward's eyes burning into me, waiting for them to lift and meet his. When they didn't, he brought his to mine. He kneeled down beside the bed so his eyes were eye level with mine.

"Bella" he said. I looked up this time.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to say…i….i felt like I had to. To make you happy" he said slowly, measuring every word. Bella nodded,

"I know" she whispered, "But I have a life, and I like this life. It's my life and I get to choose," she said. I saw a small smile spread across his lips,

"Yes" he said, " I see that now". There was silence afterwards and then Edward got up and brought a chair from the corner of the room and sat it down next to Bella's bed,

"So tell me what happened" he said, "How did you land yourself in here?" he asked.

Edward POV

Even though I knew the answer, I wanted to hear it from her. I watched her as she fumbled with the sheets and didn't look up.

" Charlie just…snapped" she said, still avoiding my eyes, " He would drink and drink and when I told him to stop he would get mad" she murmured, "really mad". I listened intently. She took a deep breath then continued, " He's been doing this for quite a while…it started after you left" she said. Right then I closed my eyes, hoping to block out the pain. I knew Jacob was right. It WAS all my fault. If I hadn't of left her she would never have suffered. Charlie would still love her, and she wouldn't be in danger of Jacob.

" – When I got through the door I saw him with a beer bottle and he was drunk. So was Billy. I called Jacob cuz I didn't know what to do. When I hung up he hit me on the head with the beer bottle" Bella summarized. I smiled inside. That was my Bella, always making dirty situations seem less dirty than they really are. Still I couldn't help wonder how I could have done this to her. It was so cruel. I put my head in my hands. She fell quiet and in a moment I felt her warm hands on mine,

"Edward? Are you ok?" she asked. I took my hands off,

"Yes. Yes of course, please continue" I said. She looked at me puzzled,

"I'm done" she said. _Oops_, "Oh, well then u should rest, I'll come and check on you in a little while". I got up to go to the door when I heard her voice. I would do anything for that voice,

"Edward, wait!" she said. I turned around, smiling at her. I felt her heart speed up and she blushed crimson. I relaxed as I watched her and she said,

"Stay. Please. Please don't leave". I hesitated but came back. I crawled into her bed and wrapped my arms around her. Her small body was easy to engulf, so I kissed her forehead

"Sleep, Bella. You need it". No sooner after I said that, her eyes twitched under her eyelids and I knew she was dreaming.


End file.
